Professionelle Pflege
Was unterscheidet eine in der Familie pflegende Person und einen Pflegeprofi (m/f). Sie handelt und verhält sich in einigen Fragen anders als eine professionelle Pflegekraft. Warum? Eine beruflich pflegende Person ist ein Profi oder Pflegeprofi. Sie handelt und verhält sich professionell. Was ist Professionalität? Was unterscheidet Laien mit klarem Verstand und hilfsbereitem Herzen vom Profi (beides m/f)? Meine kurze Antwort: Profis haben unter Anleitung eine systematische Ausbildung absolviert. Sie machen die Arbeit in der Regel gegen Bezahlung und es wird von Ihnen erwartet, dass sie die Arbeit besser/anders tun als Amateure, weil sie verschiedenste Krankheitsverläufe bereits kennengelernt haben. Die Laien sind oft das erste Mal mit dieser einen Krankheitsform konfrontiert. Schlüsselqualifikationen in der Pflege nach Patricia Benner 2000 * Reflexionsfähigkeit -> Beurteilung des eigenen Handelns und Verhaltens - Fähigkeiten/Ressourcen, Grenzen und Probleme erkennen, angepasst umgehen - Kritik anhören, Konsequenzen ableiten * Flexibilität -> Beweglichkeit im Denken und Handeln - Improvisationsvermögen und Kreativität - Offenheit für Veränderungen * Eigenständigkeit -> Selbständigkeit - Entwicklung einer ethischen Grundhaltung - Eigenverantwortung für Handeln, Verhalten und Lernen - Entscheidungsfähigkeit - Auseinandersetzung mit der Berufsrolle * Leistungsbereitschaft -> Zuverlässigkeit, Sorgfalt - Initiative, Engament - Ausdauer, ausgewogene Arbeitsleistungen - Belastungen * Beziehungsfähigkeit -> Beziehungen aufnehmen, aufbauen, erhalten und lösen - Wetschätzung und Verständnis gegenüber anderen ausdrücken * Kommunikations- und Konfliktfähigkeit -> Differenziert, verständlich und situationsgerecht ausdrücken - Fähigkeit gezielt averbal zu kommunizieren - Bereitschaft Konflikte anzugehen, zu lösen oder auszuhalten - Anerkennung und Kritik situationsgerecht anbringen * Teamfähigkeit und Integrationsfähigkeit -> Fähigkeit zur Zusammenarbeit: Konsensbereitschaft, Loyalität, Solidarität - Persönlichkeit einbringen - Konstruktives Arbeiten an gemeinsamen Zielsetzungen * Verantwortlichkeit -> Verantwortung gegenüber dem Umfeld - Verantwortung gegenüber der Umwelt * Sicherheit im beruflichen Handeln -> Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten erweitern - Verhalten und Handeln begründen - Verrichtungen geschickt und sicher ausführen - Hilfsmittel, Methoden und Techniken richtig auswählen - Beratung geben oder ermöglichen * Analysefähigkeit, Synthesefähigkeit -> Situationen insgesamt und ihren Elementen wahrnehmen und beurteilen - Veränderungen, Zusammenhänge erkennen - Entwicklungen einschätzen, vorausdenken - Erfahrungen und Wissen auf neue Situationen übertragen * Wahrnehmung -> Sinne nutzen und Intuition respektieren - Situation differenziert wahrnehmen, beschreiben, angepasste Schlüsse ziehen - Fähigkeiten/Ressourcen bei anderen zu erkennen - unterschiedliche Wahrnehmungen erkennen, vergleichen, klären * Organisationsfähigkeit -> Überblick haben - Prioritäten setzen - Ziele setzen und danach handeln Medien Literatur * Ilse Biberti (2006): ’’Hilfe, meine Eltern sind alt. Wie ich lernte, Vater und Mutter mit Respekt und Humor zu begleiten. ’’ Ullstein, 2006. 272 Seiten. ISBN 3-550-07887-0 * Elisabeth Bubolz-Lutz (2006): Pflege in der Familie. Perspektiven. Lambertus, Freiburg, 2006. 224 Seiten. ISBN 978-3-7841-1662-4. * Dietl M., Kornhuber J., Schöffski O. , Gräßel E. (2010): Kosteneffektivitätsmodell eines ambulanten Hilfeangebotes für pflegende Angehörige von Demenzkranken.Gesundheitswesen 72, 99-105 * Döbele, M. (2008): Angehörige pflegen. Ein Ratgeber für die Hauskrankenpflege. Springer-Verlag 2008. 273 S., 285 Abb. ISBN 978-3-540-72265-6 * Grässel, E., Schirmer, B.: Freiwillige Helferinnen und Helfer in der stundenweisen häuslichen Betreuung von Demenzkranken, in: Pflege 4/2003, S. 216–221 * Grässel, E.: Warum pflegen Angehörige? Ausgangspunkt eines Pflegemodells für die häusliche Pflege im höheren Lebensalter, Zeitschrift für Gerontopsychologie und -psychiatrie, 2/2000, S. 85–94 http://www.uke.uni-hamburg.de/eurofamcare * Wolfgang George (2006): ’’Als Angehöriger zwischen Patient und Gesetz. Ratgeber zur Orientierung im Gesundheitswesen. ’’ Balingen, Splitta, 2006. ISBN 3-938509-32-5 * Ute George, Wolfgang George (2006): Aufbau einer Angehörigengruppe. In: Die Schwester/Der Pfleger: Ausgabe 07/2006 * Lore Großhans (2003): Und wo bleibt mein eigenes Leben. Kreuz-Verlag, 2003. * Sabine Kühnert (1991): Das Verhältnis zwischen Angehörigen von Heimbewohnern und Mitarbeitern im Altenpflegeheim. Begegnungsformen , Konflikte, Kooperation. Lang, Frankfurt a / M, 1991. * 1 Leitlinie der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Allgemeinmedizin und Familienmedizin (2005): Pflegende Angehörige. Seite 1-19, o.O. * Christoph Lixenfeld: Niemand muss ins Heim: Menschenwürdig und bezahlbar - ein Plädoyer für die häusliche Pflege. Verlag Ullstein Tb, 2009. 279 Seiten. ISBN 978-3-548-37276-1 * D Meier: Pflegende Familienangehörige von Demenzpatienten: ihre Belastungen, ihre Bedürfnisse, Zeitschrift für Gerontologie und Gerontopsychiatrie, 12/1999, S. 85–95 * Martha Meyer: ’’Pflegende Angehörige in Deutschland. Ein Überblick über den derzeitigen Stand und zukünftige Entwicklungen.’’ Hamburg, Lit-Verlag, 2006. ISBN 3-8258-9921-7 * 4 pflegende-angehoerige.net: http://www.pflegende-angehoerige.net/56.0.html, Zugriff am 24.11.07 * Peter Sauer u.a. (Hrsg.) (2007): ’’Niedrigschwellige Hilfen für Familien mit Demenz. Erfahrungen, Beispiele, Perspektiven.’’ Frankfurt am Main, Mabuse, 2007. ISBN 978-3-938304-92-1 * Wilfried Schnepp (Hrsg.) (2002): Angehörige pflegen. Hans-Huber-Verlag, 2002. ISBN 3-456-83677-5 * Verbraucher-Zentrale (2002): Pflegende Angehörige - Balance zwischen Fürsorge und Entlastung. Verbraucherzentrale NRW, 2002. * Zank, S., Schacke, C.: LEANDER-Projekt, Längsschnittstudie zur Belastung pflegender Angehöriger von demenziell Erkrankten (LEANDER)*, FU Berlin, Abschlussbericht: http://www.uni-siegen.de/fb2/zank/ daten/abschlussbericht_leander_phase1.pdf Englische Angaben: * 2 Canam C, Acorn S (1999): Quality of life for familiy caregivers of people with chronic health problems. In: Rehabilitation nursing (engl.) * 5 López et al. (2007): Assessment of the efficacy of a stress management program for informal caregivers of dependent odler adults. In: The Gerontologist: 205-214 (engl.) * 3 Savage S, Bailey S (2004): The impact of caring on caregivers´mental health. In: Australian health review (engl.) Siehe auch * Geschichte der Pflege, Helferin, Kompetenz, Schwester * Negativ-Beispiele: "Gutes Herz" von N. Blüm, Herz und Verstand in Sonntagsreden, ... * Professionelle Freundlichkeit (zur kommunikativen Unterscheidung von Alltags-Freundlichkeit) * Zur Diskussionsseite zu diesem Artikel Kategorie:Berufskunde